


A Memorable Halloween

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz and Daisy are chaotic, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy and Fitz, dressed up for Halloween, are acting like their costumes and being dumb. This is how they wind up in the urgent care. What was already shaping up to be a memorable Halloween, becomes even more unforgettable when Daisy meets Dr. Lincoln Campbell.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	A Memorable Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @agentofship and @accio-the-force for their help coming up with this concept!! 
> 
> P.S. This was going to be a drabble. It is not a drabble. Blame Sabrina.

Halloween was not going exactly to plan. It had started out well enough with Daisy somehow managing to bribe Fitz into wearing his matching costume. It had only taken the promise of free alcohol and only one picture for proof to get the Tweedle-Dee outfit over his head, propeller hat and all. It was as they were walking to the car, however, that things went off the rails. Daisy, being Daisy, had continued to try and wheedle more pictures out of Fitz through various challenges. Whoever succeeded would get their way. The challenges went something like this:

“Bet I can balance on the parking stoppers for longer.”

“Bet I can fit more gummy bears in my mouth.”

“Bet I can vault the car.”

Or the one that had fully taken the night off track, moving them away from Bobbi’s Halloween Bash and instead towards the emergency room:

“I bet you can’t jump the last five steps of the apartment complex.”

Short answer, Fitz could not in fact jump the last five steps of the apartment complex.

“I told you it was too far to jump,” Daisy said as Fitz leaned his head over the back of his chair. The waiting room of the ER smelled like hand sanitizer and cleaning agents. There was an undertone to the hospital scent that made it seem like someone had attempted a “fresh autumn breeze” sort of situation. Ultimately, though, the smell of cleaning agents won out.

Fitz bit back the pain in his arm and stared at the salt and pepper ceiling tiles and fluorescent lights above them. “No. You said--and I’m quoting you here directly-- ‘I bet you can’t jump the last five steps of the apartment complex.’”

“Yeah. Exactly. And you couldn’t.”

He gave her a sharp look, lolling his head over to the side to fully express his frustration. It took everything in Daisy not to laugh as his propeller hat--which she had forced him to pin in place--did a little spin. 

“Right, sorry. Not a time for teasing. But hey, at least your hat stayed on.”

Fitz looked back to the ceiling. “Tequila. Crisps. Maltezers, I don’t care how you find them. Gin. Twiglets. Beers. And spag bol.”

“What?”

“And you delete the picture I know you took behind my back.”

“Fitz, I still don’t know--”

Fitz sat up in his chair, taking in a sharp inhale as a bolt of pain shot up his arm. “These are what you owe me after tonight.”

Daisy grinned and rubbed circles onto her friend’s back. “Deal. But I get to keep the official picture we took, right?”

“Fine,” he groaned, “might as well have some memento other than the bloody cast they're most likely going to put me in.” The lines on his forehead indicated frustration, but the smile ghosting the corners of his lips betrayed the bit of humor he still held towards the whole ordeal. After all, it was already shaping up to be a very memorable Halloween.

“Leopold Fitz?” the nurse at the front desk called, holding up the door to the back.

“That’s you,” Daisy said, spinning Fitz’s hat.

Swatting her hand away from the propeller cap bobbi-pinned to his head, Fitz got to his feet. He let out a quiet hiss of pain under his breath and Daisy jumped up to follow his lead.

After the nurse had done the basic check up and left them to wait for the doctor, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb sat in the hospital room for a good deal of time, Dee perched up on the paper-covered examining bench and Dumb cross-legged on one of the extra chairs in the room.

“I found another bright side of tonight,” Daisy said, leaning her elbow on the back of her chair.

“Yeah?”

“At least you don’t have to take your pants off for the examination.”

Fitz’s brows drew together in confusion as he tilted his head slightly to one side. “Why would they make me take my pants off for a broken arm?”

“That’s what I said. At least you don’t have to--”

“When would I need to take my pants off for a--”

“Take your pants off.”

“Broken bone anywhere other than my leg.”

“That’s why it’s a good thing it’s your arm! No de-pantsing required!”

It was then that the doctor decided to enter the room. The very cute, muscular, and bright-eyed doctor. Right as Daisy was yelling at her friend about taking off--or not needing to take off--his bright red pants and suspenders combo. 

“Hi guys,” the handsome doctor--as Daisy was calling him in her head--said. “I hear we have a broken bone in the room.”

“Yep,” Daisy said, shaking her head slightly and silently cursing the propeller on top of her head as she heard it spin. “Tweedle-Dee here decided to jump off a flight of stairs.”

“Because Tweedle-Dumbass bet me I couldn’t,” Fitz jabbed back.

The doctor smiled and Daisy swore she heard a cartoon “bing” sound when he did. “Well, I’m Doctor Campbell. We’ll need to give you an X-Ray to determine the extent of the break. So, this injury happened after you jumped off a flight of stairs?”

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “Tripped on the landing and caught myself on the elbow. I’ve broken this arm before and it feels like it’s in the same spot.”

“Was this before or after the party you were going to?”

Fitz was about to open his mouth when Daisy started talking. Oh, who was she kidding, she started flirting with handsome Doctor Campbell. 

“What makes you think we were going to a party?” she said in mock-offense.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fitz silently groan. 

“Well, along with being a doctor I’m also psychic,” Dr. Campbell said. Daisy giggled and he flashed another smile, cartoon “bing” and all. 

“Aaah, I see you went into multiple fields of medicine. Nice.”

“I like to be well rounded.”

Fitz gave a face that screamed  _ and I would very much like to deal with my broken arm _ , but he just coughed instead. 

“I was just looking to see if you have been drinking at all.”

“No, unfortunately,” Fitz said dejectedly, “I was actually completely sober when I decided to be an idiot and listen to Daisy over there. Probably why it hurts so bloody much.”

“Tough luck, man,” Dr. Campbell said, nodding in understanding.

Fitz gave a small chuckle. “Thanks.”

Dr. Campbell wrote something down on his chart, checked Fitz’s arm with a few tests and found it to indeed be broken. 

“I’m just going to give you that X-Ray and then fix you with a splint and a sling.” 

“Fantastic,” Fitz huffed. He was paler than normal from the pain and looked very much like he wanted that tequila he asked for. 

Lincoln gave him a sympathetic nod before turning to Daisy. “Daisy, right?” he said.

She grinned at the fact he remembered her name. “Yes.”

“You can come watch him get the X-Ray or stay here if you’d rather.”

“Eh, might as well tag along. Fitzy here doesn’t like to be without me for too long.”

A glum look or something like it fell quickly across Dr. Campbell’s features before it was masked over by something more professional. Daisy immediately registered what she had said and, wishing to get the flirtatious glimmer back in the handsome doctor’s eye, immediately made to rectify the conversation. 

“Huh, Fitz. What would you do without your best friend by your side?”

“Probably not have a broken arm. Or be wearing this hat. Or--”

“Okay, yeah yeah yeah.”

When she turned back to Dr. Campbell, she caught him smiling at her and her heart did a funny little flip. 

As Fitz got fitted with a lead vest and scanned with the X-Ray machine, Daisy had more than a little fun flirting it up with Dr. Campbell. He was funny and charming and cute. And, as said before, handsome as all get out. 

When they were finally back in their room, Fitz once again on his paper-covered perch, Dr. Campbell left the friends alone to retrieve the needed materials to bind Fitz’s broken arm. The moment the door had shut, Fitz snorted a laugh.

“What?” Daisy exclaimed.

“Don’t  _ what _ me.”

“He’s cute!”

“I could tell you thought so,” Fitz laughed.

Daisy kicked his foot. “I was just flirting.”

“I could also tell that. You know Dais, I think you should ask him out.”

“And why’s that?” she asked, her eyes narrowing with curiosity.

“Because he managed to keep a straight face as you flirted with him in that hat. Looks like he’s a keeper.”

Daisy opened her mouth to respond, but the door swinging open cut her off. With Dr. Campbell back in the room patching Fitz up, the two friends just shot nonverbal messages back and forth until finally Fitz’s arm was wrapped up and set in a sling.

“Alright Fitz,” he said, backing away from the examining bench, “I’m going to give you a prescription for pain medication and something to help with the swelling. I’ll need to see you back in a few weeks to check on the healing process and to make sure everything is still set correctly.”

“Great,” Fitz replied. 

Again, the doctor gave an understanding chuckle. As Fitz stood up from the bench and gave a nod of thanks, Daisy got up from her chair as well. She absentmindedly played with the hem of her red tutu. While Fitz walked out into the hallway and made to go, Daisy summoned up all her courage and tapped Dr. Campbell on his lab-coated shoulder. 

“So, I know this might be a bit random, but I was wondering if you would want to grab drinks together some time. I promise I won’t be wearing a propeller hat and tutu on said date.”

He smiled, his lips looking like he was about to say yes when a playful glint sparked in his eye. “You had me until you said you wouldn’t be wearing the propeller hat.”

Forgetting any sense of decorum, Daisy burst out laughing. “I could always bring it along. Give some options depending on where we want to go.”

“Ah, I like that idea. Sounds like a great date to me.”

Daisy grinned. “Sounds like it.”

Once they had traded numbers--Daisy learning the Doctor’s full name was Handsome Dr. Lincoln Campbell--she and Fitz checked out at the front desk and got in the car.

“Well,” Daisy said, grinning from ear to ear, “Happy Halloween, Tweedle-Dee.”

Fitz fought off a smile, turning his head to say, “Happy Halloween, Tweedle-Dumbass.”

Happy Halloween indeed.


End file.
